


Missed Connection

by oasis_underwater



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_underwater/pseuds/oasis_underwater
Summary: You board a flight to South Korea for a writing assignment and end up bumping into a member of Monsta X.





	Missed Connection

  My head sways back and forth. I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes but the freezing airport only makes me burrow deeper into my fluffy hoodie. The TSA line finally starts to move long enough for me to get through and put my shoes back on. As I tug on my heavy sneakers, hundreds of camera shutters snatch my attention. A group of seven guys wave and smile at a herd of screaming girls and a few boys. Their managers try desperately to maintain order, but the crowd only shoves harder. As the boys approach the line, airport security jumps in and separates the howling fangirls from the group.    
  
   I hoist my backpack on and stumble under its weight. I collide with someone. They grab my arms and steadies me. When I turn around to thank them, his face is within inches of mine. Large round glasses partially hide his brown eyes and are almost comically large for his face.    
  
   “Are you okay?” he asks as his eyes scan my body and belongings.   
  
   “Yeah,” I say. I try to avoid the glares pointed at me but they are burying me under their force. “Are you okay?”   
  
   He chuckles. “I’m fine.” He lets go of my arms and starts backing up to join his friends. “Be more careful next time. You could get hurt.”   
  
   I nod and go to respond but they walk off towards their gate. For a second, I look back at the fans and instantly regret it. They are like lions gazing at their prey. I shiver. My lungs heave as I run to my gate, escaping from their accusatory looks. I search for an empty spot and plop down. I check my phone and groan as it flashes back the time.    
  
   I run my fingers through my hair and mutter, “It’s too early for this.”   
  
   I yawn and stretch. My jaw almost drops to the ground when I spot a familiar face, or faces, sitting two rows away from me. They are clustered together and are hyperactively talking to their phone. The one I bumped into earlier is on the outer edge trying to fight away one of the others. The sound system screeches and a woman’s voice comes out of the speakers.    
  
   “Gate A12 is will begin boarding for the 3:20 flight to South Korea.”   
  
   The boys quickly pass the phone around and then end whatever they’re doing with a united chant. The only thing that I can catch is the phrase “Monsta X”. Curiosity nags at me so I grab my phone and do a quick search. Thousands of articles about their songs and concerts come crawling out. And, finally, I’m able to put a name to the face. Kihyun. I flick through his pictures. They range from ridiculously adorable to sexy. One, in particular, catches my attention. He is dressed in ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and his hair is swooped up.    
  
   I jump and fight to catch my phone when the gate attendant announces my group for boarding. My hands are sweaty and my heart is racing as I settle into my first class seat. The large seats and legroom are burdensome, but I remember that this was all at the company’s request. If I refuse or dare to ask to be moved, they will be offended. I try my best to settle into my seat as the rest of the passengers board. To ease my mind, I pull out my instructions and read over the client’s request. The more I read, the less comfortable I become.    
  
   I bang my head against the paper and sigh. Why couldn’t they have asked a more experienced writer to do this? I think. They must be waiting for me to fail so they can fire me. I shoot up and sit straight as someone comes and sits next to me. I turn to smile. My confusion and surprise are mimicked on my aisle mates face.    
  
   “Seems like we’ll be sitting together,” Kihyun says.    
  
   He shimmies into his seat and pulls out a notebook. Its pages are all wavy and filled with writing. He catches me staring and smiles as I swiftly turn away. I pretend to be absorbed by the pages in front of me but I keep glancing at him from the corner of my eye. His hair hangs around his eyes and keeps flipping back and forth between pages. His eyebrows furrow as he furiously writes something down. If it weren’t for the announcement, I wouldn’t have noticed as the plane starts to take off.    
  
   Tired and anxious, I try to close my eyes and sleep, but it refuses to come easily. I look around and notice that everyone has now fallen asleep after two hours of flight. Even Kihyun has been taking a power nap for the past twenty minutes. I fidget and turn to his side. His chest heaves lightly and his lips are slightly parted. I fight the urge to move his hair from his eyes. As I gaze fondly at him, I start to fall asleep until the heaviness of my lids cannot be lifted again.    
  
   I slowly start to shift and wake when the intercom on the plane blares.   
  
   “Passengers, we are approaching Incheon International Airport. Please put your seats in their upright positions.”   
  
   As I stretch, I notice that Kihyun is still sleeping soundly. I debate waking him and end up lightly tapping his shoulder. It does nothing.    
  
   I shake his hand and whisper, “Kihyun, we’re landing. Wake up.”   
  
   He scrunches his eyes and draws his chin into his throat. He mutters something and sits up. While he yawns he puts away his things but something tumbles to the ground. I collect my things and patiently wait as the plane lands and prepares to deboard. Everyone stands and grabs their carry-ons. They single file out of the plane, but as I go to leave right behind Kihyun, I notice the object that fell on the floor. A little figure of what looks to be an egg yolk.    
  
   I move it around to figure out what it is and I don’t notice until it’s too late that the group, specifically Kihyun, has moved on. I race to catch up, but the passengers in front of my walk like snails and refuse to move to the side once we exit the plane. Finally, as we enter the spacious area of the airport, I run to find Kihyun but he’s lost in the crowd of arrivals.    
  
   The faint sound of screaming fans draws my attention and I spot Monsta x, but they are already being escorted out of the airport by the time that I run after them. Breathing heavily and frustrated, I sigh and pocket the little figure.    
  
   After my trip to Korea and now back home, I fiddle with the adorable figure I’ve learned is named Gudetama. I search for any news on Monsta X, trying to find somewhere that I can send Gudetama to return it to its owner. All I find is a recent appearance at a famous talk show featuring Kihyun and Minhyuk.    
  
   A female host toys with her long hair and asks, “So, how was your tour? Any interesting stories?”   
  
   Kihyun chuckles and says, “On the way back from one of our last stops, a girl bumped into me after security check.” He looks off to the side as he tries to remember the details. “She had this really heavy backpack on so she falls back a little when she put it on. I thought that would be the last time I’d see her, but she was seated next to me on the flight home.”   
  
   Minhyuk smacks Kihyun’s arm and says, “Tell her about what happened when we landed.”   
  
   Kihyun scratches his neck and says, “I didn’t hear that we wear landing and I kept sleeping. The girl next to me ended up waking me up and…” He looks down at his hands and continues, “She had called my name. I don’t know how she knew me. It didn’t seem like she knew who I was earlier, but when I woke up her face was this close to me.” He motions with his hand the distance and starts to blush. “I didn’t think much of it the first time, but this time my heart skipped and I froze.”   
  
   Minhyuk interjects, “He wouldn’t stop talking about it the whole ride back. ‘She had really pretty lips. Oh, you should have seen how she looked at me.’ He wouldn’t stop.”   
  
   Kihyun buries his head in his hands as the hosts laugh. The studio quiets down and he looks like he is contemplating saying something else.    
  
   Kihyun raises his head and says, “I also lost my Gudetama toy on that flight, but I’d rather see her again than get it back.”   
  
   The woman host cuts in and asks, “Why don’t you send her a video message?”   
  
   The hosts and Minhyuk push Kihyun to do it until he waves them away and faces a camera. Sparkling lights and pink hues cover the picture as Kihyun breathes deeply.   
  
   “Hi, um....” He clears his throat and continues, “If you’re ever in Korea, I’d really like to meet you again. I’d…” Kihyun chuckles and glances to the side. “Yeah, I’d like that.”   
  
   I smile as I close my laptop. I pull out my cell phone and hit speed dial. The line rings three times before my boss’ tired voice answers.   
  
   “Hey, I know this may be a lot to ask, but do you have any requests that take place in Korea?”   
  
   My face could split in two as I race over to my suitcase and furiously pack for my next assignment in Seoul.    



End file.
